Clone Chamber
| season = The Masters | number = 51 | image = Clone Chamber.jpg | comic = Robotech Masters 14: Clone Chamber | airdate = 13 May, 1985 | writer = Steve Kramer | director = Robert V. Barron | previous = Triumvirate | next = Love Song }} " " is the 51st episode of Robotech and the 15th episode of The Masters. Summary As the Earth forces are nearly decimated, the Robotech Masters find that discord has already been sown among their own ranks. Synopsis Leonard's desperate frontal assault proves to be a disaster. The shattered Earth fleet withdraws towards the dark side of the moon, but the Robotech Masters aren't celebrating yet. Transmissions from Zor Prime alert them that the Invid Flower of Life growing within the ruins of the SDF-1 are in full bloom. It marks the first signal of the approaching Invid invasion force. The Robotech Masters' biosynergetic reservoirs of Protoculture are running dry. Weapons and defense systems are a constant drain, consuming more energy than they create. If the Robotech Masters cannot secure an infusion of fresh protoculture, their civilization will come to an end. Musica and her sisters, Allegra and Octavia, are approached by the mates chosen for them by the Robotech Masters. Musica still remembers Bowie Grant. Tormented by feelings she cannot understand, Musica refuses to obey the Robotech Masters. Her behavior does not go unnoticed. Like the Zentraedi, Micronian culture has had an unsettling effect on the clones. The Mistresses of the Cosmic Harp has become as unpredictable as Zor Prime. Air Cavalry One relief forces led by Lieutenant Marie Crystal succeed in rescuing Leonard's decimated Earth fleet. On her return to the planet, she finds Sean Phillips waiting for her. It would seem that her military and romantic strategies have paid off. Memorable quotes * (After finding Zor on a date with Nova when they had already planned a date) Dana: "Just who the heck do you think you are, you double-dealing android! What do you mean by dumping me and taking out someone like her? Nova: "Now wait a minute Dana I don't like the sound of that 'someone like her! " Dana: "You're not supposed to like it you tramp, it was an insult." (Zor walks away) Zor: "I don't feel so good..." Dana: "Zor, are you alright?" Angie: "Hm. Well where I come from that kinda move is called a cop-out." References Characters * Marie Crystal * Anatole Leonard * Rolf Emerson * Rudolph * Dana Sterling * Zor Prime * Angelo Dante * Valda Prime * Karno * Allegra * Octavia * War Triumvirate * Lieutenant Lucas * War Maker 7 * Louie Nichols Vessels and vehicles * Moon Base ALUCE * Tristar ** Number Three (destroyed) * Calvary 1 * AJAX * Air Calf One Other * Dana invites Zor to see The Revenge of the Martian Mystery Women Background information * " " is based on an original Japanese episode of ''Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross, entitled "Aian Redī" (Meaning "Iron Lady" in English), that was aired 22 July, 1984 in Japan. Cast * Larry Abraham as Bowie Grant * Greg Finley as Anatole Leonard * Melora Harte as Musica * Steve Kramer as Angelo Dante * Kerrigan Mahan as Sean Phillips * David Millbern as Louie Nichols * Paul St. Peter as Zor Prime * Jeffrey Platt as Rolf Emerson * Shirley Roberts as Marie Crystal * Penny Sweet as Nova Satori * Melissa Newman as Dana Sterling * J. Jay Smith as the Narrator External links * * 15 51